Heir Chronicles
by Wild21
Summary: Seph McCualey, Jonah Kinlock, and Jack Swift may be in a lot more trouble than they think. A mysterious group called the Pure Angels want to capture the boys to complete their goal. To put an end to the Weir race.
1. First Attack

_Seph's POV_

"Seph, you seem distracted again." Madison's voice brought him back to the world. He looked up and saw her watching him, her face concerned.  
"Sorry," he muttered and tried a smile. "what do you want to have for dinner?" he asked lightly. His girlfriend frowned.  
"Seph, is there anything wrong?" she asked. "Talk to me." He shook his head.  
"Nothing," he shook it off and looked back at his menu. Maddison's voice was a buzz in his head. He could barely make out what she was saying. _Cheeseburger, Hotdog-are they safe? Jonah, he's with Emma, they're both powerful. Jack's with Ellen, they can take care of themselves. My mom's in town so she's safe and Hastings' with her. Maddie's grandmother is safe in town. Will, Fitch, Ross, Aunt, Natalie, Mercedes, Jason, Leesha, Alison-_  
"Seph!" Maddison's voice was suddenly loud. Seph's head snapped up. His body tense.  
"What? Attackers?" he looked around wildly.  
"You're always in your own world," Maddison glared at him. Seph relaxed slightly when he realized there were no attackers. "Why can't you just for once stick with me and listen to me like how a normal boyfriend would do!" Maddison's voice had risen to a high pitch. The people looked towards them. Seph flushed and put his menu down.  
"I'm sorry, Maddie, I'll pay attention next time-" he began. She got up abruptly. "Maddie?"  
"You always say that!" she glared at him. "You always say that but you never do!" tears were clearly running down her face. Seph looked at her, alarmed. "You don't know much this war has affected me. You don't know the burden I carry now. You don't know how much it's weighing me down! Why can't you just help me and understand? If you can't do that then just leave. I don't need another weight dragging me down." she screamed the last sentence and ran out of the door, crying harder. Seph stared at the door, shocked. The people watched him, curious. Then he got up and left the restruaunt. _Did Maddie just break up wtih me?_ He thought numbly. _Am I going to be alone?_ He walked down the cold, empty street, uncaring where he went.  
"Hey, pretty boy," a girl's voice called to him from behind. He stopped and turned around, a spell already in his mind. A girl with long, red, wavy hair was standing in front of eyes were big and bright as a ruby. "Heard about you and Maddison breaking up." Seph stiffened. He hadn't seen her at the restruaunt. "Quite a big ruckus you both made." Seph kept his face blank and his emotions under control.  
"Who are you?" he asked coolly.  
"Me?" she tilted her head in an innocent way. "that's not important is it? Boys, he's all yours." she took a step back as Seph tensed. Three cloaked figures appeared around him, charging in. Seph muttered an attack spell that shot out in all directions but off course it didn't work. A person tackled him to the ground. He hit his head hard on the concrete but quickly regained his senses and kicked the attacker off him. He jumped back on his feet and immediately had to duck when the second attacker swung a punch. Seph grabbed the second attacker's arm and threw him over his shoulder, hitting the third attacker as well. The second attacker hit the ground hard with a dull thud and didn't move. The first and third attacker attacked at once. Seph dodged a punch and tried to aim a punch of his own. But the other kicked him in the leg. Seph felt pain shoot up his leg. He froze and the first attacker punched him square in the jaw. Seph stumbled backwards, pain throbbing everytime he took a step. The first attacker punched him again in the other side of his cheek. Seph lost his balance, pain blinding him, but before he could collpase, the second attacker grabbed his arms from behind and held him up. His arms were twisted behind his back. Seph struggled to get free but the second attacker's grip was inhumanly strong.  
"You're better than we thought," the first boy said, spitting at Seph's feet. Seph struggled again but the red haired girl appeared in front of him, a sword at his neck just below his chin. She tilted his face up with the sword. Seph could feel the blade drawing blood. He felt the blood trickle down his throat inside his shirt.  
"You idiots could have just used swords," another girl appeared behind the cloaked people. Like the other girl, her hoodie was pulled back so Seph could see her blonde curly hair. The third attacker snorted. The red haired girl looked at her coldy.  
"We don't fight armed against unarmed people," she said.  
"That's cowardly," the third attacker added. The blonde girl raised an eyebrow.  
"Isn't five against one cowardly?"  
"Three," the first one corrected.  
"Plus, he's the best wizard in the whole Weir community." the third said. Seph watched them talk in silence. _Best? Impossible,_ The red haired girl must have caught his look of disbelief because she turned her attention back to him.  
"Yes, you are, Seph McCualey," her sword dug in harder.  
"You're armed," the blonde pointed out.  
"He's already captured. By now he should have been disarmed," the redhead said and eyed Seph. He couldn't guage out what she was thinking. "You're coming with us McCualey." she said and her sword arm dropped to her side. Seph let his head down and gingerly moved it slowly. The second attacker pushed him forward as the others started walking. The first and third boys were talking to eachother. The blonde seemed to be arguing while the red head was calmly pointing out the answers.  
"Why can't we wait for them to be together then attack?" the blonde was complaining again.  
"We can't do that because they'll be too powerful for us to handle," the red head's voice was blank.  
"If we come in numbers-"  
"Numbers will attract attention and the whole town will be on us. Anyways, they have Madison. She'll cut of our magic."  
Seph watched the red head. She seemed to be the wisest and most powerful in the group. He could already see the many different ways he could escape without them knowing.  
"Why can't we capture the girl then?" the blonde asked. Seph stiffened. The boy holding him chuckled.  
"Too late boy, your chance was up. Now she hates you." he pushed Seph forward. Seph strained his ears.  
"She never leaves the town and we can't risk attacking her without a surprise magic attack. If we do with weapons, she could cripple us permantely." Seph hurried to catch up with the girls. The second boy followed slowly.  
"But we should take a chance-"  
"No, we can only send in our best men since she's heavily guarded. Usually by Seph or their friends," the red head cast a backwards glance at Seph. He met her eyes levelly. Nothing changed in her face and she turned back front. Seph looked up and realized that they were nearing to the entrance of Trinity. _I should get out now!_ He gathered all his strength and quickly elblowed his captor in the stomach. The boy gasped and doubled over. Seph turned around and started running to where he knew a party was going on. The attackers wouldn't dare to attack him there. He took out his phone and started calling Jack.  
"Hello?" Jack's pleasant voice immediately answered after the first ring. Seph appreciated the fact that his cousin didn't take anything for granted and was always on his guard.  
"Go to the party, take Ellen and call Maddie to come as well," Seph looked back. The others were runnning after him and they were catching up. The red head girl was in the front and she was gaining on him more quickly than the rest.  
"What's going on Seph?" Seph could tell that Jack was running.  
"They're gaining on me," Seph started running faster. His legs were burning from talking and running at the same time.  
"Who is?" Jack sounded alarmed.  
"Call Jonah as well." Seph glanced back again. They were only a few feet away. "I won't be able to call him in time."  
"Hey, come back here!" the blonde girl shouted.  
"Shut up," the third boy growled.  
"Who are they, Seph?" Jack sounded even more alarmed. "Tell me where you are. I'll come get you." Seph glanced back again. The red head was right behind him but she couldn't quite grab him yet.  
"Keep Maddie safe. None of you should you should go out by yourself and never go out of town." Seph tried to go faster but his energy was burning up. "Tell Maddie I'm sorry and I hope she won't get captured."  
"Seph," it was obvious Jack was panicking. Seph could hear Ellen's voice in the background. "Don't say that. Who's after you? Tell me, we'll help."  
"Tell Maddie I'm so sorry," he was slowing down. "I really am." He looked back just in time to see the red head girl luanch herself at him. He twisted around and yelped as he was tackled to the ground. He landed on his back and skidded a few feet with the redhead on top of him. His shirt was worn off and the concrete scraped painfully against his bare back. He hissed in pain as he came to a stop. The red head quickly got off him and towered over him, her long red hair falling over her shoulders. Seph blinked away the tears and tried to focus on something else other than the scorching pain in his back.  
"Well done," the first boy grinned and stopped near Seph's side. "You nearly got away didn't you?" he playfully kicked Seph in the side. Seph cried out and his body curled up in pain.  
"Get up," the third boy ordered. Seph opened his eyes and looked at the boy. His hoodie had been blown back and Seph could see his messy brown hair.  
"Do what my man says," the first boy kicked Seph again. Seph winced and slowly got up. He saw his phone lying scattered a few feet ahead of them. The call was still going.  
"Hello? Seph?" Jack's voice could be heard clearly in the silence.  
"Let's get out of here," the blonde girl muttered. The second boy grabbed Seph's arms again. The redhead girl walked up to Seph. She only came up to his chin but her aura made her seem bigger and more powerful.  
"You're going to run away again," she said it like she had been through this a hundreds time before. "we don't want that unnessacary trouble." she raised a hand. Seph looked at her steadily. She slapped him. Pain stung his cheek. He looked at her, surprised. Then he started to feel numb. He felt his body become stiff then he relaxed. The darkness overcame his vision. He was still awake. He could still hear. But that was it. He couldn't feel or see anything.  
"Let's go," it was the first boy.  
"Master will be happy to see that we have McCualey," the blonde girl sounded pleased.  
"He doesn't look much," the second boy commented. "he's pretty light and he looks harmless."  
"Don't underestimate him," the third boy warned.  
"What will Master do him?" the blonde girl asked.  
"McCualey is no exception. Master will do anything it takes to turn him to our side," the red head girl answered.  
"Anything nessecary," the third boy repeated as if there was a darker meaning to it.


	2. Purpose, Identity Revealed

_Jonah's POV_

"Jonah, over here," Jack's voice called to him above the heavy music that was playing. Jonah held Emma's hand and pushed his way to the red haired boy. The boy's face looked panicked.  
"What's going on?" Jonah looked around to see Ellen and Maddie here as well. Though Maddie looked like she had been crying. "Where's Seph?" Emma tightened her grip on Jonah's hand. He squeezed back.  
"We think Seph was taken," Jack said. Maddie let out a sob.  
"What?" Emma gasped.  
"By who?" Jonah demanded.  
"We don't know," Ellen replied, her face was calm but worried.  
"He called me and told me to bring you guys here." Jack looked around nervously. "He said to not go out on your own and to never leave Trinity." Maddie frowned.  
"But I have to go Chicago," she protested.  
"No," Ellen snapped. Maddie flinched. "whoever took Seph is going to come for us too. Especially you Maddie." there was a pause.  
"Maddie, we need to talk," Jack pulled the girl away from the group. He started whispering something to her. By the way her face changed, Jonah knew that Jack wasn't saying pleasant things to her.

"He said that?" she gasped. Jonah turned away, sensing that she needed some private time.

"Do you know who took Seph?" He asked Ellen. She shook her head.

"All Jack heard was a girl's voice and a boy's." She glanced at the other people who were chatting loudly.

"We'll find out who took him," Emma promised. Ellen nodded. Jack and Maddie returned to them. Jonah could see that Maddie was still crying.

"We need to hold a meeting," Maddie said. Jack nodded in agreement.

"We have to warn others," he glanced at her and looked at Ellen. She nodded and gave a tight smile.

"I need to go," Maddie started to turn away but Jack stopped her.

"Sorry, but Seph told us to stay together," he told her. Maddie looked like she wanted to object but she remained silent. "Let's go to someone's house and stay there." Jack addressed to all of them.

"We can stay at my house," Ellen offered. Jack nodded.

"I'll have to get my stuff which is out of town." Emma looked worried.

"Same here," Jonah said.

"You can borrow our clothes," Ellen decided. Jack nodded, eyeing Jonah's shoulders.

"Let's go then," Maddie said quietly. They left the party and started walking to Ellen's house which was close by, luckily. They were all silent, thinking about Seph and what could be happening to him. Jonah could hear Maddie's sniffles every now and then. Emma stayed close to him, their hands still intertwined. It was comforting to be able to touch someone now without them dying.

When they got to Ellen's house, they hung out in the living room. Maddie was calling Linda, Seph's mom. Jack and Ellen were quietly talking to each other. Jonah turned to Emma.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Emma nodded and gave a faint smile. "You look worried." He told her.

"What if it was you who got kidnapped? Or what if you will be?" She asked. "I don't think I could handle it. What if we all get kidnapped? What do they want from us?" Jonah bit his lip.

"Maybe, they only want Seph. Maybe it's the people from the school which Seph came from." Jonah glanced at Maddie who looked distressed. "We can handle them."

"They were able to take Seph," Emma pointed out.

"Maybe he was overwhelmed," Jonah shrugged. "Perhaps he was outnumbered." Emma didn't reply and put her head on his shoulder. She sighed.

"I can show you your bedrooms," Ellen offered. She got up, Jack following her.

"thanks," Emma smiled weakly and stood up. Jonah got up as well. Ellen led them to a spare room upstairs.

"Here, shout if you need me," Ellen muttered and left the couple alone. Jonah looked at the room. It was small with only room for a bed and a cupboard along with space for a rug. Emma lay on the bed. Jonah watched her, nervous, then settled next to her. She snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. It was a few hours before he could fall asleep as well.

 _Seph's POV_

When he could open his eyes, he found himself cuffed to a metal ring that was melted in to the ground. His joints and muscles felt stiff and sore.

"Where am I?" He groaned. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position. His back screamed in pain.

"He's awake," a boy shouted from outside the room. Seph strained to see where he was.

"I'll tell the Master," somebody said. Seph could see that he was in a small bare room. It was empty except for him. There was a simple metal door in front of him. Seph hissed in pain and tried to move. The pain flared. Seph clenched his teeth and took short breaths through his teeth.

After what seemed like forever, there was a click and the door opened. A tall, lean boy came in. Seph recognized him. He was the first boy who attacked him. The boy smiled and walked over to him in three long strides.

"You feeling alright?" He asked in a not so caring voice. Seph looked past him and saw a long corridor in front of the door. "I'm going to take you to the Master now." The boy bent over and took the cuff off the ring. Immediately Seph muttered a spell. The boy was thrown to the wall.

"What the-" he gasped in shock. Seph got to his feet and bolted out the room. "Liam?" Another boy appeared from one of the doors up ahead the corridor. "Liam!"

"Hey, come back here!" The second boy yelled and ran to Seph. Seph opened the nearest door. It led to a room which had a glass window. Seph ran into the nicely furnished room and stopped at the window. It was a big enough for him to fit in it. The window was only one story high. Seph opened the window and jumped out. A hand roughly grabbed his arm. Seph slammed into the wall with a cry.

"Got you," the second boy, Liam, sighed in relief. Seph blinked, dazed. His back felt like it was on fire. Seph started to mutter another spell. The boy screamed and let go of him. Seph felt like his heart was up his throat as the wind rushed past him. He could see the ground coming up quickly. He put his hands out in front of him.

"He's gonna die bro!" A boy yelled from the window.

"Save him!" Another shouted. Then Seph hit the ground. The impact knocked the breath out of him. He had landed on his stomach and rolled away from the building to take some of the force out. His back was burning and he felt winded. He staggered to his feet, ignoring the pain.

"He's alive."

"Get him!"

Seph started running shakily, away from the building.

"Freeze!" A girl shouted. Seph made a protective shield. The spell bounced off it. The blonde haired girl was chasing him but she wasn't running fast. "Crud, Thana?"

"Stop," another girl called. Seph could feel the force from the word. He felt it take control of his body. He fell down, tumbling a bit. The girls caught up with him.

"You're good," the blonde eyed him,smiling. The red haired girl scowled and muttered a spell. _An enchanter and a wizard?_ Seph thought in surprise. The girls saw his confusion.

"Thana's like your friend Jonah," the blondie began. "She's really a wizard but can-" the girl stopped when the red head gave shot her a death glare.

"You caught him," Liam and the first boy ran up to them.

"The Master's mad." The first boy added, wincing.

"Take him to the Master," Thana ordered and walked away. The first boy and Liam picked Seph up. Liam cuffed his other wrist to the already cuffed wrist and pushed him forward.

"You scared us bad," the first boy chuckled, leading them back to the building which Seph realized was a large house, possibly a mansion.

"Caspar scares easily," Liam said. "I knew Thana was going to catch him."

"I did too," the boy defended himself. "I just thought for a second he was gonna die."

"Naw," the blondie walked with them. She gave a big smile "Seph's will stay with us forever, won't you?" She looked at him. Seph looked away.

"He will die if he doesn't listen to what Master says," Caspar said darkly, suddenly serious.

"Naw," the blondie said again.

"Yea, Seph will realize what we're doing is good." Liam agreed, confidently. Seph remained silent. He stumbled over a rock that was hidden in the grass. Liam held him up.

"What if he doesn't?" Caspar wondered.

"Guys, he can hear us." The blondie whispered.

"You're right," Caspar suddenly laughed. He was back to his cheery self. "Sorry bro, that was rude of us." He looked at Seph. Seph kept his eyes on the ground, thinking how he could escape or how he could relay what the Master was going to say to the others.

They entered the house. It was nicely furnished and organized. They went up the grand spiraling stairs. On the third floor, they walked through a large living room where there was a fancy wooden door on the other side. The blonde girl skipped to the front and knocked lightly.

"Come in," a gruff voice came. The blonde girl smiled and opened the door. Liam pushed Seph inside. Caspar and the blonde girl came in as well and sat on the chairs near the door.

"Joseph McCauley?" An old man from behind a large wooden desk looked at him. Seph didn't reply. "Speak when you're talked to, boy." The man said sternly. Seph lifted his chin.

"I'm not," he said.

"What?" The blonde girl gasped. "I was so sure-"

"He is, Layla," the man snapped. "He's just playing with us." The man looked at Seph angrily. "I don't take kindly to liars and people with big attitudes."

"Really?" Seph raised an eyebrow. "What do you do with him the ?" He nodded to Caspar who looked surprised.

"Hey," he began indignantly.

"Quiet," the man barked. "You listen to me brat, we're here on an important mission. You may not be aware of this, but the Weir race is causing destruction to the world. We're all victims of this, one way or another." He paused. "You can help the world and us by destroying the Weir races."

"What?" Seph scowled. "No. That means all my friends and families-"

"you don't need to kill them," the blonde girl said quickly. "You can attack others or just choose not to intervene." The man shot her a look but nodded.

"No way," Seph said stubbornly. The man grimaced.

"You'll change your mind later." That was all he said and then a cloth was pressed against his face.


	3. Second Attack

_Jack's POV_

"Jack," Ellen whispered and shook him gently. He woke up from his nightmare.

"What?" He was wide awake.

"The meeting's going to start." She got up. "It's eleven." Jack groaned. He had spent most of last night fretting over Seph's kidnapping. He got up, experiencing the dizzy head and black spots in his vision.

"Where's the meeting?" He yawned.

"Seph's house, his parents came back." Ellen got out a new set of clothes.

"I'm going to go get my clothes." Jack walked to the door and put a hand on the knob.

"No," Ellen said sharply. "I'll come with you, just wait for me." Jack nodded and went outside the room. He could hear Emma and Jonah talking quietly in their room. Jack went downstairs and got himself breakfast. Ellen came down and got hers as well. Toast with butter.

"Did you tell Jonah and Emma?" Jack asked. She nodded. They walked to his house. "Maddie?"

"She went ahead with Linda and Hastings."

They reached the house. Jack saw that the door was open. He tensed. So did Ellen. She drew her sword and held it ready. Jack cautiously went inside. There was no one. Everything looked normal. Ellen prowled the living room then the kitchen.

"No one here," she said. Jack started up the stairs, Ellen close behind him. He checked the rooms until his bedroom was the last one down the hallway. The tense was very... Tenseful. He put his hand on the door knob and looked at Ellen. She nodded, her face grim. She adjusted her sword grip for the thousandth time. Jack tensed and prepared to slam the door open-

The door swung open, hard. Jack stumbled into the room, his hand still on the knob. Ellen charged in, her sword raised.

"Wow," a boy exclaimed and hopped behind the door. The sword whistled through the air. Ellen raised her sword to strike again. Jack grabbed the boy and dragged him in Ellen's path. He yelped and swung Jack towards Ellen with inhuman strength. Jack slammed into Ellen and they both fell to the floor. Ellen's sword clattered to the floor. The boy stamped his foot on the sword and it jumped into the air, spinning. The boy caught it gracefully and inspected it. I should learn that trick, Jack thought and pulled himself to his feet. The boy whistled. "It's one of those swords."

"Give it back," Ellen snapped. To their surprise, the brown haired boy did exactly that. He handed it to her, hilt first, smiling. Jack glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked cooly. The boy shrugged.

"I got lost." He said sheepishly.

"No one goes into a stranger's room when they're lost." Ellen said.

"Well I did," he huffed. "I think I was supposed to be going into the next house."

"How did you come in?" Jack asked. He thought of his mom. Is she safe?

"Your mom is really nice," the boy grinned. "When I told her I was your friend she invited me in then went off to work."

"My mom wouldn't do that," Jack knew his mom was really cautious now.

"She did," the boy said stubbornly. "After I asked her." He added.

"You're an enchanter?" Ellen tensed.

"Don't worry, I can't do magic here." The boy waved it away. He walked over to Jack's bed and sat down. "You're bedroom's nice. It's real cosy." He looked around. Jack furrowed his eyebrows.

"You were those people who captured Seph right?" Jack realized. He saw his sword lying on his desk under a pile of home work.

"Aw, I wouldn't say that," the boy followed his gaze casually. "More like, we just took him to have a sleepover at our house." His whole body was relaxed. He reminded Jack of a cat, relaxed but can quickly snap into action.

"You're going to return him?" Ellen asked hopefully. Jack tried to think of a way to get his sword.

"No, I was kidding about the sleepover. It's more like we advertised our home and he wanted to stay in it." The boy grinned. Ellen sucked in her breath sharply.

"He wants to stay with you?" She was obviously horrified. The boy nodded, smiling. Jack inched towards his sword. The boy didn't seem to notice.

"It took a bit of encouraging but he finally saw our way." The boy shrugged. "He's a cool friend." Anger coursed through Jack. He lunged at his sword. In a flash, the boy tackled him to the ground. Jack's head slammed into the floor. Ellen quickly dragged the boy off Jack. Jack rolled to his feet and ran to his sword. He pushed his homework aside and grabbed his sword, adjusting his grip.

"Jack!" Ellen warned. He turned around, swinging his sword. The boy yelped and ducked. Jack swung again.

"Dude, you're gonna kill me!" He stepped just out of the sword's reach.

"Give Seph back," Jack growled. Ellen had joined the fight. So far, the boy was doing extremely well dodging the swords.

"Can't, he likes us," the boy looked at Jack slyly. "Hurt?" Jack snarled and lunged at him. The boy narrowly avoided both blades. "Tsk, tsk. Control your anger." He shook his head. "Maybe that's why Seph left you guys."

"Why don't you shut up?" Ellen hissed. She gave another jab. The boy jumped on Jack's bed and put a hand on her blade, pointing it down slightly.

"Now I know why Seph left." He nodded. Ellen flushed. Jack angrily swung the sword at him. This time, the boy tightened his grip on the sharp blade, jerked it out of Ellen's grip and swung it to parry Jack's blow. Ellen gasped. Jack and the boy started dueling. Except the boy was pointing the hilt at Jack. He didn't seem to notice or care that his hand was bleeding. Ellen tried to land a punch but the boy waved the sword in front of her, forcing her to step away.

"Dam, where's Tim?" He muttered under his breath as he parried Jack's attack.

"Here," another boy appeared at the doorway, leaning on the frame. Jack hesitated in surprise. The boy neatly flicked the hilt and Jack's sword was knocked out off his hand. Jack stepped back.

"Why weren't you helping me?" The boy dropped Ellen's sword on the floor and wiped his blood on his shirt. The other boy didn't answer. Jack tried to think of a way to distract them while Ellen could escape. He looked at his sword which was lying a few feet away from him. But the boy was standing over it.

"What do you guys want?" Jack demanded, trying to keep his eyes on the two boys. The first boy took out a piece of paper from his pocket. He started to read from it.

"Seph McCauley, check," he read. "Jack Swift- that's you right?" He looked at Jack. Ellen stepped in front of Jack.

"You have to get through me," she snarled. Jack felt a wave of affection for his brave girlfriend.

"Sorry, we don't fight girls," the boy put the paper back in his pocket. When Ellen glared death daggers at him, he added hurriedly. "Unarmed."

"We have to hurry up," the second boy said, looking at his watch.

"Have to listen to Tim," the first boy said. "He has the watch." He hopped off the bed and strolled over to Tim. Ellen and Jack watched, tense. Jack slowly got his sword, so did Ellen. They looked at the boys. The first boy smiled.

"Ah, here you are," he was looking past Jack. Too late, Jack realized his mistake. 'Dammit' he whirled around but a cold hand gripped his throat and squeezed tightly. Black spots appeared in his vision. He already felt light headed.

"Jack!" Ellen cried. Darkness washed over him.


End file.
